Why?
by Marree
Summary: Kinda a sequel to Swarm. Further story going into the relationship between Zell and the library girl.


Why?  
By Mariye  
  
-------------  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the story idea. I got this from real life  
actually o^-^o. My b-day was Nov 2nd, but my locker partner and best  
friend thought it would be funny 2 buy me 3 balloons the day after  
my birthday. Well, 2 make a semi-long story short, a guy I know, but  
am not really friends with thought it was my birthday 2day and   
bought 5 extra balloons, including a huge ladybug 1, for me and   
attached it 2 the 1s I left hanging out of my locker. Isn't that   
sweet? Even tho we're in different high school groups (he's kinda  
a jock and in all the sports and I'm with the whatever/artsy people)  
he still got me balloons o^-^o. Something like that makes your day  
sometimes. Plus the day before 3 of my friends got me roses! 12   
normal big pretty ones, and 28 cute little mini roses.   
BTW: This is a Jen fic (kinda a sequel to Swarm) because people seem  
to want to know more about the character and Zell. And also, just so  
you know, reviews make me smile as much as cute jock guys giving me   
balloons, so if you want me to be happy, review!  
  
-------------  
  
Jen skipped happily to her dorm room. She had just been to two   
parties, one thrown by her friends and another that was a special  
Disciplinary Committee only members birthday party. As she stopped at   
the door, she pulled a glittery pink gift wrap bow off her head,   
rearranged the 2 bags of presents and 3 dozen roses she had received,   
and attempted to turn the knob. As she did, one of her bags ripped.  
  
"Shoot! Darn, why'd it have to be the silver holographic one..." Jen  
opened her room and dropped her things on her bed. She walked back   
out to see her brother, Nida, walking toward her.  
  
"Hey, happy birthday sis."  
  
"Same to you." Jen tried to give him a happy birthday hug, but he   
backed up. She accepted her brother's inability to accept affection  
from any family member except for Gramgram and backed up. "Hold up  
a second, I wanna get you your gift." She ran in and out, holding a  
small box in her hands. Nida took it hesitantly.  
  
"Well, um, Jen, the thing is I didn't have time to make you a gift  
this year, with all the SeeD tests and studying."  
  
"So you cheated and bought one instead." Jen smiled. "Its okay. I  
know how busy you've been. I just had to make you this though." Nida   
opened the box. Inside was a metal ring covered with black leather.  
White string had been used to make a web inside, and silver beads   
were threaded through. A lone phoenix pinion hung from a leather   
cord at the bottom. Jen smiled. "Its a dream-catcher. Something  
I learned to make from a Centra Plains shaman when I was on a mission  
in the area. Its kind of a good luck charm." Nida looked down.  
  
"Jen. I didn't get you anything."  
  
"That's still okay. You're my twin, I gotta let you get away with   
stuff sometimes." Jen smiled. Nida looked down again.  
  
"Well, I do have something to give you. But you won't want it. Its...  
papers... that Felan and Ramea left when they died two years ago and   
Capei sent." Nida held out an envelope. Jen took it.   
  
"Felan, Ramea, Capei? Why are you calling Dad, Mom, and Gramgram by  
their names?" Jen opened the envelope and looked inside. She pulled  
out the main letter and skimmed it, then dropped the envelope with  
her official birth certificate and adoption papers.   
  
"'Gramgram' decided that now since we're 18 we should know the truth.  
We're not even twins. We're not even truely related. Yeah, we do have   
the same birthday, but all the rest are lies. I took out my papers,  
so you can keep the envelope." Nida turned and started to walk off.  
  
"How long have you known?" Jen asked, reaching down to pick up what   
she dropped.   
  
"Since I became a SeeD. I found the papers early. Now she sent them,  
because she didn't know I knew."  
  
"We're still family though Nida, all of us. Just because there's no  
true blood, doesn't mean we don't have ties that bind us together."  
  
"They lied to us."  
  
"Mom and Dad were the only parents I knew, and Gramgram is the only  
family I have left. They are my real family. I don't need this   
birth certificate with an 'official name.' Jentiana Gendon is my   
official name. And you are my real brother as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"Fine. Be that way." Nida walked off. Jen sat down on the floor.  
This explained his hostility towards her ever since he'd been   
studying for the SeeD tests. WHy he was great to everyone except her.  
~Maybe I remind him of the lies. Still, he has no reason to act like  
this.~ Jen sat on her knees and began picking up everything that  
had fallen. As she started to stand up, she saw a blond-haired boy   
walking towards her.  
  
"Hey! Selphie told me it was your birthday." Zell walked up to her  
and handed her the balloons.   
  
"Thanks." Jen blushed. "But why? I mean, you don't even know me. We  
never talk. All we have is a fifteen minute homeroom together." Zell  
shrugged.  
  
"Well, you're Nida's sister, and I know Nida, so I figured since I  
got him something, I should get you something too. You know, You look   
really familiar. Did we fight together in a battle or something?" Jen  
blushed a little.   
  
~I can't have him only remembering me as the library girl!~ She   
thought. "Nope."  
  
"Must be my imagination. Oh well, night!" Jen waved then walked back  
into her dorm.  
  
-----------------  
  
Selphie met Zell outside his room.  
  
"So did you give her the balloons like I told you?"  
  
"Yeah, but what's the big deal? Why didn't you go. I don't even   
really know her. She's your friend." Zell looked down at his feet.  
  
"I told you I was busy. Thanks though! Bye!" Selphie ran off. ~I   
bet she loved that! Zell giving her balloons! Probably her best gift!  
Should I tell her? Na. Let her think he thought of it.~  
  
[The End] 


End file.
